


Tatooed Morpheus

by SuperWhoAvengeLockian



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: A+ Parenting, I'll add more tags later, It Gets Better, Sad at First, Twin sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeLockian/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeLockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Rebecca White are sisters. Twin sisters. When Rebecca's mutation ruins their 13th birthday, they have to go on the run. Because there is just one problem: Their parents kill mutants for a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatooed Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of five plot bunnies, eight late nights, and my moms typing skills. Enjoy!

My name is Emma White, and it all started on m birthday. My 13th, to be exact. My twin sister, Rebecca, and I were super-excited as to be expected. We were finally teenagers! But, of course, everything went drastically wrong. Rebecca’s best friend told her that she wasn’t ‘cool enough to hang with the big girls’, or something stupid like that. Normally, that wouldn’t bother her one bit, but they had been friends forever. She turned around, picked up a tennis ball, and threw it at her head. When she let go, though, it wasn’t a tennis ball that flew out of her hand. It was a bright white light the size and shape of a baseball. The strangest thing was when the light ball hit Rebecca’s ex-friend’s head, she immediately fell asleep and crumpled to the floor. Rebecca looked at me, and I knew the plan: we were going to run away.

* * *

 

            We were only able to grab a few things on the way out: My cell phone, ear buds, and charger, seven boxes of granola bars, a small hunting knife my sister found at a garage sale, and about $150, all stuffed together in a large backpack. Without looking back, we ran off together into the woods by our old home.

* * *

 

            After a week of eating nothing but granola bars, I was so sick of them. But once they ran out, I would have given anything to have more. We were thirsty, starving, and exhausted. Sometime, a few days before, I’d found out I could also absorb anything into my skin when it was my turn to carry the backpack, and I couldn’t feel it anymore. It’d become a tattoo on my back. But anyways, we had slumped over, not able to keep moving. A hand slipped into mine, and I could faintly hear a female voice saying, “Scott, come here quick! These two need medical attention fast.” I could see the blurry outline of a white hared woman looking at me worriedly. After that, I gave into the blissful peace of unconsciousness.


End file.
